In the modern age glutted with electronic devices, various electronic equipments are enormously used in our daily lives and working spaces. Among the various components being used in the electronic equipments, the push button switch is broadly used to control on and off states of the power of the electronic equipments, such as the flash light, the traditional mobile phone, and etc.
The structure of the push button switch includes a push button. When pressing the push button, a spring is compressed and a push bar is moved toward a contact plate so as to have the two metal terminals in the base conducted through the contact plate. Thereby, the current is capable of flowing from one metal terminal, through the contact plate, to another metal terminal. When the pressing force is released from the push button, the recovery force of the spring drives the push bar back to its original position to separate the contact plate and the metal terminals and cut off the conductive current.
In views of the structure of the above mentioned traditional push button switch, to switch the contact plate with respect to the metal terminals to change the contact positions thereof for the purpose of on/off switching, the push button switch needs the components such as the spring, the push bar, and the contact plate to proceed a series of movements. The spring is especially indispensable because the contact plate cannot be switched with merely the pushing bar.
However, according to the structure of the traditional push button switch, it is understood that the such push button switch tends to have a serial of movements along a single vertical direction. Thus, when the user presses the switch, the pressure would be transferred downward to a series of components through the compression of the spring such that the withstanding force of each of the components would be quite large. In addition, since the push button switch must be frequently used, under the above mentioned operating condition with such a large pressure, lifetime of the push button switch might be shortened.
In addition, in the traditional push button switch, the contact plate is designed as a single plane, if the material strength of the contact plate is not good enough, it is obvious that such structure cannot withstand the repeatedly vertical pressing movements of the pushing bar.
Moreover, the traditional push button switch only has one circuit loop, which cannot fulfill the need of multi-function applications.
It is believed that based on the understanding of prior art as mentioned above, people skilled in the art will notice the shortcomings of the traditional push button switch, which are eager to be resolved.